In a national effort to promote patient safety, the National Library of Medicine (NLM) proposes to create a comprehensive, public digital image inventory of the nation's commercial prescription solid dose medications. The primary intention of this effort is create a test data collection for the advancement of automatic pharmaceutical identification through computer analysis from photographic data. NLM expects to promote computer-based image research applied to the domain of content-based information retrieval (CBIR) of solid-dose pharmaceuticals, and anticipates the need for generating a test environment, including variations of photographs of the same drug or sample under different environments.